


Conquering Mountains

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't be mountain's on the 35th floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering Mountains

A whistle from the door caught his attention. "Boy, that’s a lot of paperwork."

Danny looked up over Mount ‘Reports-to-file’ and glared at his lover. "You are not funny," he muttered, turning back to the computer.

"Sure I am," Tim retorted. "I brought you some coffee."

He frowned when he realised there was no where to place the Styrofoam cup.

Danny rolled his eyes and picked up a large pile, dropping it on the floor next to him with a large bang.

"I don’t know why I didn’t do that before," he muttered, looking around at his desk, which now only had two mountains of paperwork.

Tim laughed and placed the coffee cup down. "Have fun," he whispered, pressing his lip against the top of Danny’s head before leaving his lover alone to finish the paperwork.


End file.
